<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次 番外-2 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509703">第二次 番外-2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848034</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次 番外-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他有一雙很漂亮的像混血的雙眼，長的像洋娃娃的睫毛，還有一個不用塗口紅就紅潤的嘴唇，還有寬厚的肩膀，結實的手臂，真的很帥</p><p>淨漢一直目不轉睛的盯著正在看畫的勝澈，被他深深的吸引</p><p>「真美，都是你畫的嗎？畫的真棒」</p><p>勝澈轉開看畫的頭看向淨漢，眼睛直接對上他</p><p>「喔……嗯，謝謝」</p><p>突然的對視讓淨漢嚇了一跳，撇過頭拿起一旁的熱可可，喝了一大口</p><p>「咳，咳，咳」</p><p>沒有注意到那杯熱可可還很燙，讓淨漢燙了滿口，勝澈見狀趕緊抽了幾張紙巾給淨漢</p><p>「還很燙，怎麼這麼不小心」</p><p>走回吧檯接了杯水讓他緩一緩</p><p>「謝謝」</p><p>淨漢接過水，感激的喝了幾口才讓被燙到的舌頭舒緩一點</p><p>確定淨漢好多了之後，勝澈才開口問</p><p>「我的店裡有及幾面牆有點單調，我想找人來彩繪，不知道你有沒有興趣？」</p><p>「我只是比一般人稍微會畫一點，沒有什麼厲害之處你還是找別人吧」</p><p>「怎麼會~我看你畫的畫都很細膩而且有自己的特色，我相信你可以的，價錢方面你可以自己定奪的」</p><p>勝澈以為淨漢對自己的畫沒有信心，拼命的鼓勵他，誰知道其實淨漢超級想答應的，可是一想到他媽媽那可怕的掌控慾，就無奈拒絕了</p><p>「我沒時間，真的，你找別人吧」</p><p>勝澈看淨漢沒有答應的意思也就沒在說服下去了，場面頓時尷尬不已</p><p>「我看著雨也差不多停了，我該走了，家裡人該擔心了」</p><p>淨漢受不了尷尬的氣氛找了個藉口就離開了，回到家，夜晚躺在床上一直睡不著，他閉上眼就會看到勝澈的臉，心中一直猶豫著要不要幫他畫他店裡的牆</p><p>「啊~~完蛋了，睡不著，到底要不要畫呢？可是都拒絕了再答應會不會很奇怪啊？啊~~煩死了」</p><p>一直翻來覆去，直到半夜才下定決心如果明天再下雨就再去勝澈的店裡，答應他，如果沒下就當沒這回事</p><p>第二天淨漢也出門畫畫，在畫畫的同時竟然隱隱的期待著天空開始下雨，不過天公不作美，天氣晴朗的很，直到夕陽快落下，地上還是乾燥不已，淨漢只好起身準備回家了</p><p>結果在天色全暗之後，淨漢還是出現在勝澈的店門口，無奈的看著自己不由自主走到這的雙腳</p><p>「你就有那麼想答應嗎？你就那麼想見他嗎？」</p><p>「喔~你怎麼來了？」</p><p>勝澈看到淨漢站在門口走過去跟他打招呼</p><p>「呃…我……昨天想了想決定如果你還沒找到人畫牆的畫……我可以來畫」</p><p>淨漢本來還想趕快離開，但都被勝澈發現了，就只好鼓起勇氣開了口</p><p>「真的嗎？太好了！」</p><p>從那天之後淨漢每天都到勝澈的店報到，一開始媽媽回國後，還很生氣他每天都出門</p><p>但淨漢不為所動，堅持一定要去，媽媽還派了人跟蹤他，直到確認淨漢真的只有到勝澈的店，只是畫畫才沒有在阻止他，不過每次淨漢回家後總是把他唸了一頓，雖然如此淨漢還是不放棄每天去</p><p>這樣的生活讓淨漢感到很快樂，已經成為了一種習慣，就算早就把牆畫好了，仍然每天按時出現在同個位子上，或許寫作，或許畫畫</p><p>也因此跟勝澈成為了至交，在彼此聊天之中他們了解了對方</p><p>勝澈知道淨漢是尹氏的長孫，知道他在家裡的束縛，每次講到這淨漢都會露出厭惡的神情，勝澈常常為此為淨漢感到不值</p><p>淨漢知道勝澈是家中的獨子，知道他本想要賺錢讓獨自撫養他長大的媽媽可以舒適的過日子，沒想到等到咖啡店穩定了之後，媽媽卻已經走了，每次講到媽媽勝澈都會露出落寞的表情，淨漢常常為此心疼</p><p>在這些聊天的過程，他們知道對方的每一個秘密，也一起產生了所謂的默契，彼此心中的感情慢慢的從友情昇華成愛情</p><p>勝澈有一張帥氣的臉龐，結實的身材，淨漢有長短髮皆適合的漂亮臉蛋，比例好的身材，常常是許多客人的搭訕對象，不管男女都有</p><p>但他們一個忙於店務一個忙於創作，每次都被煩的要死，淨漢還好他可以對那人擺臭臉</p><p>可是勝澈就沒那麼好打發他們了，因為他還要兼顧自己的生意，如果惹到客人可就一發不可收拾了</p><p>通常他都會先已微笑面對，直到忍無可忍才會向淨漢用眼神求救，而淨漢只要一看到就會立馬走過去解救他</p><p>這天勝澈又遇到一個搭訕他的女客人，但這次卻沒有在淨漢預料到時間收到求救的眼神，反而看到勝澈跟那個女客人聊得有說有笑的，心中總有種酸酸的感覺，甚至有點嫉妒，以為勝澈對那個女生有意思，於是心生一計，要像平常一樣把搭訕的人趕走，讓勝澈無法如願以償</p><p>其實勝澈是故意不向淨漢發出信號的，他不想要在原地踏步了，只是要稍微利用一下眼前的客人了，當然淨漢的表情跟思考的動作他都用餘光盡收眼底，心中正暗自竊喜著</p><p>「等我一下喔，想喝什麼嗎？」</p><p>勝澈等淨漢走到吧檯中斷了和女客人的聊天，很自然的問了一句</p><p>熱可可，淨漢心裡已有答案，卻仍然慵懶的回話</p><p>「你猜」</p><p>勝澈一笑，就轉頭為他做飲料了，過了一會兒，一杯熱可可放到淨漢的面前</p><p>「我猜對了嗎」</p><p>淨漢滿意的說</p><p>「果然還是你最了解我」</p><p>順勢得意的看了一眼旁邊的女客人</p><p>「那我有獎勵嗎？」</p><p>「想要什麼獎勵？」</p><p>正當淨漢疑惑一向對自己無條件好的勝澈怎麼突然要起獎勵了，勝澈一把托住淨漢的下巴，往自己的方向一拉，嘴唇一碰</p><p>「收到了！獎勵」之後就離開吧檯，招呼其他客人去了</p><p>淨漢愣住，手摸著嘴唇</p><p>我……這是被吻了嗎？</p><p>突然意識到一旁還有女客人，隨即一笑，轉頭一副什麼事也沒發生的樣子，開示跟她聊起天，但他紅透的耳朵出賣了他</p><p>不過那位女客人看到那一幕，錯愕到不行，隨便找了個藉口，急急忙忙的就走了，壓根兒就沒發現</p><p>女客人走之後，勝澈才從會吧檯</p><p>「呀！崔勝澈，你為什麼吻我」</p><p>「一個一個趕走搭訕我的人，都不用負責的嗎，你想讓我以後變獨居老人啊」</p><p>「不是你每次都跟我求救嗎」淨漢一副理所當然的回答</p><p>「這次我可沒叫你喔」</p><p>「……，不是，那你親我幹嘛」</p><p>「讓我錯失一個機會，難道不該懲罰嗎？怎麼不喜歡嗎？討厭我嗎？我想要理所當然沒有理由的吻你可以嗎？」</p><p>雖然沒有說明，但依淨漢的聰明才智一定能了解他的意思，嘴上輕鬆的這樣說，勝澈還是忍不住看淨漢的臉色，這時的淨漢一副若有所思的表情，讓勝澈心臟漏了好幾拍</p><p>「其實可以不……」勉強的……正當勝澈要跟淨漢說不勉強時，淨漢的手放在他的脖頸上，直接封住了他的嘴唇</p><p>勝澈先是驚訝的瞪大眼，很快的就掌握了主導權，撬開淨漢的唇，穿過牙齒直接和淨漢纏繞在一起，兩人完全不顧店裡還有若干客人，忘情的相吻</p><p>其中有些客人是熟客，早看出他們倆的情愫，舉手為他們歡呼</p><p>一吻終了，淨漢喘著氣說</p><p>「這是復仇喔，怎麼樣有沒有提心吊膽了一下」</p><p>「反正我永遠嬴不過你」</p><p>勝澈意識到自己又被捉弄了，笑著跟淨漢說，再度輕吻剛被吻腫的妖豔嘴唇</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>